Al Roker (The Proud Family)
Albert Lincoln “Al” Roker Jr. is a wish-granting genie and an antagonist in two episodes of The Proud Family. He has the powers to grant wishes but with a horrible price. He is voiced by himself. Biography Tween Town Al Roker started by hosting hosted a night club that closes at 11:00. Penny and the her friends lied to her parents by saying they're hanging out at a poetry club. When her parents found out about their lie, they went right to the nightclub and took Penny and her friends home and punished them. Penny had to do extra chores as punishment and wasn't allowed to watch TV or go on her computer. Out of frustration, Penny wished that there were no adults on Earth. Then Al Roker popped up from her computer and had her sign a contract that got rid of all the adults in the neighborhood. Penny was skeptical at first until her friends came to her house saying that all the adults are gone. At first, all the tweens loved it and took advantage of the whole world being void of adults, from avoiding school to stuffing themselves with fast food to playing in city fountains and having all night parties. Penny starts getting frustrated from all the parties held in her house and kicks everyone out except her friends. She tells them to help her clean up the house. When everyone comes back for another party because the "president" declared a "party tax", she tries to kick them out again. A package was delivered to the Proud Family house. Bebe and Cece opened it up to show a picture of the whole family, which made the twins miss their mom, dad and Suga Mama. Touched by this display, everyone starts missing their parents as well. Penny calls Al Roker down to her house and wished that all the adults came back, but he refused, saying that Penny signed a binding contract. He reveals that he took all the adults to a sweatshop making his one size fits all Rokerwear. Penny challenged Roker to a game of Double Dutch where if Penny wins, the adults come back, but if Roker wins, then he gets Bebe and Cece in his sweatshop. Roker had two dwarflike versions of himself to turn the jump ropes for Penny while Penny had the Gross Sisters turn for Roker. Eventually Roker beats Penny with 1,000,005 jumps, one jump more than Penny. Before Roker can make Penny sign away Bebe and Cece, Uncle Bobby appeared and was looking for Suga Mama. Sticky read the contract and discovered that if Al Roker didn't get rid of all the adults, the contract is null and void. Uncle Bobby slipped through the cracks because he's "a kid at heart", causing Al Roker to melt like the Wicked Witch of the West and all the adults came back. In the end of the episode, Al Roker offered a contract to Papi Boulevardez to get rid of the "White Haired Goblin" (Suga Mama). Twins to Tweens Penny was stuck babysitting Bebe and Cece while Oscar, Trudy, and Suga Mama were preparing to go bowling. Penny thought this was not fair, because she was preparing to go to a pool party with her friends. Al Roker then appeared on TV, and Penny wanted nothing to do with him. Roker said to her that the "powers that be" told him to make things rights with Penny. Roker offered Penny a chance to hang out with her friends and changed the TV to the pool party. Watching in frustration, Penny inadvertently wishes that Bebe and Cece would grow up for a change. Roker granted the wish, and the twins grew up to Penny's age. Roker said that now he and Penny are even. Penny and the twins then go to the pool party, and the twins end up being more popular than Penny. Eventually her friends had written her off as a loser. The twins were even favored over her by her family. Cece was given Penny's room while Penny was reduced to sleeping in a sleeping bag. After Penny was dissed by a nerd at the mall, it was the last straw for her, and she told Al Roker to appear right now. She told him to undo the wish and turn the twins back into babies. Roker told her to keep her voice down. If his boss hears that Penny is not happy, he'll take away his powers. Penny then screamed, "I'M NOT HAPPY!" until Roker complied. Penny also told him to erase all memories of friends and family as if Bebe and Cece never grew up. At the end of the episode, Penny was stuck babysitting again and Al Roker appeared on TV, making her have a better appreciation of her family and her social life. Before Roker could sing a song that reminded him of Penny's position, she turned the TV off. Navigation Category:Genies Category:Deal Makers Category:Demon Category:Redeemed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Slaver Category:Greedy Category:Brutes Category:Fictionalized Category:Parody/Homage Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Comedy Villains Category:On & Off Category:Trickster Category:Magic